


The Dumbest Thing You've Ever Done

by Parselstongue (tophoftheline)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, This is why Harry isn't allowed to be left alone for more than 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tophoftheline/pseuds/Parselstongue
Summary: “Harry James Potter, would you care to explain to me why you’re in a tree?” Draco said through gritted teeth. He was looking up at his bumbling idiot of a husband, who had somehow managed to tangle himself in the branches of a giant oak tree next to a half-empty water bottle.Harry can't stay out of trouble for two seconds, and Draco has had enough.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 90





	The Dumbest Thing You've Ever Done

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little drabble sitting and collecting dust, so I figured why not post it while I work on my other drarry projects?
> 
> (This may or may not be based off a true story, the world may never know)

“Harry James Potter, would you care to explain to me why you’re in a tree?” Draco said through gritted teeth. He was looking up at his bumbling idiot of a husband, who had somehow managed to tangle himself in the branches of a giant oak tree next to a half-empty water bottle.

“Funny story, since you ask. You see, I was trying to flip this bottle right side up on the ground cause Ron, the absolute wanker, said that I couldn’t, and it got stuck in the tree. So I had to get it out somehow-”

“You do realize that you have magic, right? You can just magic yourself out of the tree.”

At this Harry gives him a sheepish look, and that’s how Draco knows that his husband somehow found a way to royally screw himself over even worse than he had thought.

“And that brings about another funny story! I had kind of sort of forgotten I had magic, and so I kind of sort of threw my wand at the tree to dislodge the water bottle, and my wand might have possibly gotten stuck up here as well.” Draco rubbed his temples and gave a deep sigh. Sometimes it felt like his husband worked really hard to find new ways to get on his nerves.

“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Even more stupid than trying to beat a giant troll in the girls’ bathroom when I was eleven?”

“You at least had a valid reason for fighting that troll! This is just you being an idiotic git!” 

“Ok, that’s a fair point, but still! Just get me out of this stupid tree!” Draco raised one eyebrow at Harry, trying to get across how much he did not appreciate being talked to in such a manner.

“Ok ok, I’m sorry, can you please help me out so that we can go home and cuddle on the couch?” And of course Harry just had to bring out the puppy dog eyes, why wouldn’t he? So, despite keeping the look of exasperation dead set on his face, Draco agreed.

“But only if I get to be the big spoon this time, got it Potter?”

Harry grinned. “You got it, Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! Hopefully I should be posting some more soon.


End file.
